sakura_ccfandomcom-20200215-history
5DSBG066
"The Soaring Aeon Dragons - Part 2" is the 66th chapter of 5Ds Blazing Gale. Storyline Latias fights against Duelbot #15. Featured Duels Turn 1 (Latias) *Latias summons Psychic Dragon Hikari (ATK 1500). Due to its effect, she also Special Summons Psychic Dragon Haruka (ATK 1500). *Due to her controlling 2 or more "Psychic Dragon" monsters, she Special Summons Psychic Dragon Serena with her hand (ATK 1700). *Latias activates the effect of Hikari, increasing the Level of Haruka by 1 (Level 3 ->''' 4') *Latias tunes Psychic Dragon Hikari and Haruka and Synchro Summons Psychic Dragon Princess Latias (ATK 2500). Haruka's effect activates, allowing Latias to draw 2 cards but she has to discard 1 card in her hand. She discards Psychic Dragon Airisu. *Latias activates Psychic Earth, increasing the ATK and DEF of all Psychic Dragon monsters she controls by 300. (Princess Latias: ATK 2500 -> '''2800', DEF 2500 -> 2800 ; Serena: ATK 1700 -> 2000, DEF 1200 -> 1500) *Latias sets two face-down cards and ends her turn. Turn 2 (Duelbot) *Duelbot activates , sending , and ; Fusion Summoning (ATK 2900). Due to its effect, Master Diamond gains 300 ATK (ATK 2900 -> 3200) *Latias activates , destroying and banishing it. *Duelbot activates , declaring Master Diamond, sending , and from the Deck to the Graveyard. *Duelbot activates Gem-Knight Dual Burst, allowing it to pay 2000 LP (Duelbot: LP 4000 -> 2000) and banish Fusion Material monsters listed on 2 "Gem-Knight" monsters. It banishes all 6 of the Gem-Knight monsters in its Graveyard (Garnet, Tourmaline and Sapphire and Crystal, Iolite, Obsidian) to Fusion Summon 2 more "Gem-Knight Master Diamond" (ATK 2900). *Duelbot attacks Psychic Dragon Princess Latias, but Latias reveals and ends the Battle Phase. *Duelbot ends turn. Turn 3 (Latias) *Latias activates the Equip Spell, Spirit Jewel of the Psychic Dragon, and equips it to Princess Latias (ATK 2800 -> 3800). *Latias attacks one of the Master Diamonds with Psychic Dragon Princess Latias (Duelbot: LP 2000 -> 1100). Because there is now a Gem-Knight in the Graveyard, the remaining Master Diamond's ATK increases (ATK 2900 -> 3000) *The effect of Latias's Spirit Jewel activates, allowing her to draw a card. *Latias activates the Quick-Play Spell Card, Psychic Dragon Twin Strike, allowing her to give one of her Psychic Dragon monsters the higher ATK of 2 of them. She chooses to give Psychic Dragon Serena the same ATK as Princess Latias until the end of the turn. (Serena: ATK 2000 -> ATK 3800) *Latias attacks the other Master Diamond with Serena (Duelbot: LP 1100 -> 300) *Latias activates her other face-down Psychic Dragon Tuning, banishing "Psychic Dragon" Synchro Material monsters in her Graveyard to Synchro Summon. She banishes Airisu and Haruka in her Graveyard to Synchro Summon Sky Melody Dragon (ATK 2500). *Latias attacks the Duelbot directly with Sky Melody Dragon (Duelbot: LP 300 -> 0 -2,200) Latias wins. Trivia * Latias calls Spirit Jewel by its namesake name in Pokémon, Soul Dew (however it makes sense given Latias's general connection to it in the first place). Category:5Ds Blazing Gale Chapters